1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that is able to prevent failure in proper combination of elements that might be deformed when an external shock is applied to a corner of a mobile terminal, and an inner frame provided in a case of the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their degree (e.g., ease) of mobility. Further, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to the manner of portability.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
If a corner of such the mobile terminal is dropped to the floor prior to the other part of the mobile terminal, the corner of the mobile terminal might be immensely shocked. A case of the mobile terminal is typically formed of synthetic resin and a corner of the case might be deformed by the shock. In case the corner of the case is deformed, the case of the mobile terminal might not be combined completely only to deteriorate durability and complicity of the mobile terminal disadvantageously.
To solve such a disadvantage, the thickness of the corner of the case is increased or an auxiliary rib is formed in the corner of the case in the conventional mobile terminal.
However, as the thickness of the corner possessed by the case is increased, an overall thickness of a mobile terminal provided with the corner would be increased. Accordingly, it is restricted in a mobile terminal having a slim design to increase the thickness of a corner formed in a case of the mobile terminal to prevent the deformation of the corner. In addition, such a rib is formed of synthetic resin like a conventional case provided in the conventional mobile terminal. The rib formed of the synthetic rib has a weak rigidity and deformation of a corner still occurs disadvantageously.